Fukushuusha
by Shui-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo razona una persona que ha sido obligada a odiar a quien más ama? ¿Cómo piensa? ¿Cómo recuerda? /Drabbles/
1. Capítulo I

_Golpeaste delicadamente mi frente, al ver la decepción en mis ojos._

¿Regalarte mis ojos? ¿Acaso has enloquecido?

_Me cargaste cuando estuve lastimado._

¿Dejarme con vida? Sólo para atormentarme.

_Creo que disfrutabas la devastadora tristeza que me consumía cuando decías "hoy no"_

No tomaré tus ojos. Encontraré mi propio camino. No soy como tú. Soy un verdadero vengador.

_Me dejaste ayudarte a entrenar, aún cuando sólo era una molestia._

Hiciste que mi odio creciera. Me arrancaste el alma. Me transformaste en un asesino.

_Renunciaste a una misión sólo para acompañarme a la academia._

Me tomaste del cuello, me lo dijiste suave al oído... _"__**Eres débil... y eso es porque tu odio no es suficiente..."**_

_._

Mataste a mamá y a papá

_... para salvarlos..._

Mataste a los abuelos

_... para salvarlos..._

Mataste a mis amigos

_... para salvarlos..._

Mataste a todos

_... para salvarlos..._

Pero no pudiste matarme a mí

**... para salvarme de este infierno...**

¿Por qué, hermano, no me mataste ese día?

.

El olor a sangre. La soledad. La desesperación.

Tu imagen.

_El olor a sangre. La soledad. La desesperación._

Tu imagen.

**El olor a sangre. La soledad. La desesperación.**

Tu imagen.

**EL OLOR A SANGRE. LA SOLEDAD. LA DESESPERACIÓN. **

.

Tu genjutsu. Tus ojos. Tu cabello. No, quizá tu cabello no. Tu genjutsu, sí. Tus ojos, el mangekyou. Tus manos... sí, tus manos también. Tu sonrisa. Sí, tal vez tu sonrisa. Tu voz. Sí, tu voz... tu voz. Mamá, papá... no, ellos no. Tú... sí... tu genjutsu, tus ojos, tu cabello, tus manos, tu sonrisa, tu voz.

.

_Orokanaru otouto yo... kono ore wo koroshitakuba, urame, nikume soshite minikuku ikinobiru ga ii. Nigete, nigete... sei ni shigamitsuku ga ii. Soshite, itsuka, ore to onaji me wo motte ore no mae ni koi_

_._

—¡Niisan! ¿Podremos jugar juntos hoy...?

—No, hoy no, Sasuke...


	2. Capítulo II

La mentira más dulce.

Una analogía muy enferma.

La perfecta contraposición.

Sin sentido, afirmación.

Aniquilación, devoción.

Tus ojos... el genjutsu.

Tus manos... la sangre.

La realidad más ácida.

Una comparación muy acertada.

La perfecta idealización.

Dependencia, excitación.

Inconsciencia, destrucción.

Tus ojos... el engaño.

Tus manos... el perdón.

...*...

Tomaré todas las almas que vivieron gracias a tu sacrificio.

Las devoraré, disfrutaré cada grito de dolor.

Mataré a los niños. Mataré a las niñas.

Les desgarraré la carne, los torturaré.

Elegiré a uno y mataré a todos sus seres queridos ante sus ojos.

Pero no, aún así no comprenderán mi dolor, pues luego los mataré.

Yo viví sin mi familia. Yo viví el inmenso sufrimiento.

Te odié y te asesiné.

Nadie jamás comprenderá mi dolor, pero deberé conformarme.

No deseo amistad. No deseo amor.

Fuiste lo único en mi vida, y serás lo único hasta mi muerte.

Sí, estoy demente...

Sí... estoy ciego.

Sí, voy a morir en muy poco tiempo.

Ojalá en mi muerte pueda sentir tu dolor

... y sea el dolor lo que me mate.


	3. Capítulo III

_Desearía que tuvieras el poder de matarme. Pero desearía que me odiaras. De esa forma podrías darme la muerte que tanto anhelo. _

_...*..._

La incomprensión, la falta de pruebas, la falta de dolor. En una soledad sublime las heridas dilatadas ante una oscuridad incapaz de cubrir tanto sufrimiento sangran hacia mis vísceras, devorándolas. Evaporándose, lentas, hacia un cielo que jamás supo ser lluvia.

Las lágrimas, la ilusión que nunca terminó. Un punzante recuerdo perforando mi alma me impide quitarla de mi cuerpo, vaciarme.

Tu sonrisa me da pena; en realidad crees que puedes llevarme de vuelta. No puedes comprender... me has perdido.

A tu alrededor encontraste luces que supieron sostener tus pasos hasta que por fin se convirtieron en un camino seguro.

A mi alrededor las sombras que habían consumido mis días se tornaron en una nada profunda y silenciosa. Y esa nada que quizá me habría matado tarde o temprano se transformó en el caos puro del odio y la venganza.

Me causa mucha gracia que aún creas que puedes recuperarme, que puedes rescatarme.

Acepté tu promesa de que me llevarías de regreso. Pero sé que algún día me iré diciendo "me decepcionaste".

Quisiera matarte, quisiera verte sufrir en carne lo que yo sufrí. Quisiera que alguien me comprendiera. Quisiera que, rogando una muerte rápida, me digas "por fin te entiendo, lo siento".

Pero es inútil, el cuerpo es incapaz de darte todo el dolor que me convirtió en lo que soy: un asesino.

El tiempo y la ignorancia te dejaron creer que en mí aún quedaba algún vestigio del ninja que conociste. No es cierto. Estoy tan muerto como se puede estar.

Me arrebataron lo que más amé; dos veces.

Ojalá pudiera aceptar tu promesa de morir juntos, pero en ese caso tendría que ser tu estúpida sonrisa mi último imagen. No vales tanto.

Eres insignificante.

Quisiera apreciar tu devoción, pero me causa repulsión. No, me es en realidad graciosa. Es una lástima no haberte matado antes. No, no es una lástima. Eres lo último que queda de mí, lo cual me provoca náuseas.

Es ridículo, eres ridículo.

Tú pudiste encontrar tu camino, y éste estuvo lleno de felicidad.

Yo encontré mi camino, y en él... tú eres sólo un cadáver más.

...*...

_El día que regrese a Konoha será para masacrarla. _

_No te cruces en mi camino. No desearía demostrarte que puedo matarte, y sonreír con el más perverso placer._

_Lo siento, pero me has decepcionado, Naruto._


End file.
